


Happy

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Idol, Unrequited Love, tw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeonghan is an idol trainee who just received news that he is going to debut. He calls his best friend, Seungcheol and they go out for drinks.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 21





	Happy

“What? You got in?” Seungcheol half-yells and half-cries into his phone. He is changing out of his taekwondo uniform in the studio where he is practicing. On the phone is Jeonghan, his bestfriend, who had been a trainee in an entertainment agency and who had just been told he’s finally debuting.

“Yes!” Jeonghan excitedly replies, nearing tears. He says he is on the bus heading to Seungcheol’s studio and tells him they should go eat out to celebrate.

“Of course, we should! I’m buying tonight!” Seungcheol says, smiling widely. They agree to meet in the parking lot after fifteen minutes. He’s glad he’s alone in the locker room, as he raises his hand in joy, before screaming, “Thank you!”

It’s been a tough year for Jeonghan. Early this year, he had planned on quitting and almost dropped out of the agency. The rigor of the training was heavy on him, but he was able to persevere. He worked really hard and really passionately. And to Seungcheol, this was an important moment for his friend.

Before leaving the studio, he texts his teammates that he’s not joining the weekly general assembly tonight because of an emergency. He hastily adds he'll just pay the fine. Then he turns his phone off before one of them calls him and heads to the parking lot to wait for his friend.

“Cheers!” They clink their glasses, frothing with beer, and drink to their heart’s content. They are laughing very loudly and telling each other stories. Jeonghan is flushed from all the alcohol he’s had while Seungcheol is even giddier seeing Jeonghan happy and proud. He lets him have his moment, asking him all the details about the announcement earlier today, asking him how he had felt, what the other trainees said to him, what their plans are in the future. How beautiful, he thought, to see someone succeed and achieve what he had worked hard for.

It escapes their notice that they are already alone in the pojangmacha and the lady is already busy wiping the other tables. They ask for the bill and as promised, Seungcheol pays.

The evening air is suddenly terribly cold but the sky is very clear. From where they are standing, they could see the perfect crescent of the moon. Full from the dinner, sufficiently drunk from the beer, and beside him, Seungcheol looks, is his friend, glowing and intoxicated by happiness.

Overtaken by the moment, Seungcheol puts his arm around Jeonghan. He is surprised, but he adjusts his other arm and wraps it around Seungcheol’s shoulder, too. Holding each other like that, Seungcheol can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or the moon or just the unknowable alchemy of Jeonghan’s presence and the events of the day, he asks, laughing a little, suddenly aware of how dumb he's going to sound, “Hey, what are we?”

Jeonghan laughs and faces Seungcheol. “What do you mean?”

Their faces are so close to each other they could count each other’s eyelashes.

Seungcheol clears his throat, the laughter still in his smiling mouth. “You heard me. What are we?”

Jeonghan pulls away, but only momentarily, and just so he could look at his person straight in the eye. Then he takes Seungcheol’s hand as he says, simply, a fact as true as the constant spinning of the world in its own axis: “We’re happy.”


End file.
